Chaos High
by Sonamyloversega
Summary: The crazy, jarring, suspenseful adventure that is high school for the Sonic gang! Sonamy, Silvaze, Knuouge, Taiream, Shadow x OC Manic x OC Chapter 6 is up!
1. Back to prison! I mean, school

**Hey, hey! This is Sonamyloversega! Coming at ya with a new Sonic fanfic! Here's Shadow with the disclaimer!**

**Shadow: She does not own that faker and his idiot friends. **

**Me: That was a little harsh, but thank you Shadow! **

_**Tails' house, first day of high school . . .**_

"Perfectly on time!" Tails says happily, looking at the clock. He had on his tradmark shoes, and, wanting to look presentable since this was high school, a black and dark purple neck tie. He grabs his neon green backpack and heads for the door. No matter how he'd tried to fix it, his hair insisted on sticking up. He combs it down, once again, and leaves.

With Sonic, Manic, and Sonia . . .

"NOOOO! SUMMER CAN'T BE OVER! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO BEAT THE MOST CHILIDOGS EATEN RECORD!" Sonic wails, holding on to the front porch as Manic and Sonia hopelessly try to pull him off. "Sonic! We're gonna . . . Be. . . Late!" Sonia said, heaving once more. Sonic flies off of the porch, landing in Manic's arms. "Hiya." Sonic said before jumping on to the sidewalk. "Fine, I'll go. But only so I can prove to you that school is not a necessity."

(Ah, boyish innocents)

With Shadow . . .

Shadow lounges on his couch. He'd just chaos control to the school. Shadow didn't see the point of school, as he was technically in his fifties, and knew all of what was needed. "Chaos . . ." He begins. "Control!" Nothing happens. He reaches into his pocket. No emerald. "ROUGE!" He yells at no one in particular. Looks like he'll have to take the stupid bus. Life can be stupid. The ebony hedgehog had grown depressed-more so than usual- and had no clues as to why.

"Life is dumb." He mutters, heading for the door.

With the girls. . .

Sally, Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze wait for the bus at the corner of Mangon st. They were all having separate conversations. Amy suddenly stood up on a bench. "Girls!" Everyone stopped talking to look at her. This wasn't unusual-another school year, another pep-talk "I have an announcement!" Not the usual beginning to the usual pep talk. Hmm. I, Amy Rose, behave dcided stop chasing Sonic the hedgehog!" Everyone claps enthusiastically. (Though it was wholehearted) The rose-pink hedgehog had decided that the blue hedgehogs affections were unreachable, and had come to the conclusion that there was no point in trying.

If only she knew what was to happen throughout the year.

Of course, the first day of school often has the most drama, and, despite her decision, Amy Rose is a big part of it.

**That's it for chapter one! I know it was short but I'm brain-dead!**


	2. Scourge the jerk ruins the bus ride

**Okay, I know the last chapter was short, but I'll make up for it by making This one super long!**

**I don't own Sonic and related characters. Only plot and OC's are mine.**

The girls were going about their private conversations, you know, girly stuff, "I love your outfit", "Where'd you get those shoes", That kind of thing. With a ear-splitting roar, the bus then pulled up in front of them. Getting on, the girls then proceed to go to the very back of the bus. Cream sits with Tails, who was evidently waiting for her, Blaze sat with Silver, oblivious to his furious blush, Rouge sat with an unfamiliar bat-who payed her no mind, Sally sat up front with Fiona Fox, and Amy just sat alone-or so she thought. It took the rose pink hedgehog about five seconds to realize she wasn't alone in the seat. She turns her head to see a familiar ebony hedgehog. "Oh! Hey, Shadow . . . Uh, do you want me to move?" Amy is one of the few people who doesn't resent Shadow. She is just slightly intimidated by him, but she knows he would never hurt her. She saw him as a brother, and was confident he felt the same way. He didn't answer, so Amy stayed put. "Huh. Looks like Sonic, Sonia, and Manic missed the bus." Tails observed, noting they had just passed their usual bus stop.

"WHAT!?" Amy exclaimed, whipping her head around to look out the window. _ I hope Sonic's alright! Oh, what am I worried for!? He never liked me anyway! He can just run to school, though, right? Yeah! He'll be fine! But . . . What about Manic and Sonia? They can't run at the speed of sound, and Sonic can't very well carry both of them. Maybe they got a ride . . ._

She was brought out of her reverie when the whole bus fell silent. And she immediately saw why: Scourge the hedgehog, the bully of middle school, was getting on the bus. In her peripheral vision, she saw Shadow bare his teeth slightly. Scourge was his main antagonist, and even though he could skewer him through any day, he took the verbal abuse without so much as a snarl. It was remarkable, really. Scourge mounted the bus, and Amy hoped he wouldn't sit anywhere near her.

Of, course, that was too much to ask.

Scourge unknowingly sat in the seat that was directly in front of hers. _Of, course. Day one is starting off with a bang! _Rouge, who was sitting in the seat across from her, let all the sarcasm and sass melt off her face to give her a worried look. Amy returned it. Scourge saw the bat girl-Rouge, or something- look into the seat across from her. _Huh. Let's see what reaction I can get out of bat-girl's little friend._ He leaned out of his seat so he could see into the one behind him._ It's the pink girl! Uh, what's her name? Ah, well._ "Yo, pinky! How's it going?" Amy rolls her eyes. "I have a name! And you have no business talking to me until you learn it!" Scourge's expression turned violent. He snatched Amy's left wrist tightly and pulled her close. "You listen to me, pinky. No one but no one speaks to me that way. And if you EVER, and I mean EVER snap at me again-" he tightened his grip on her wrist "I'll snap you." Amy tried to wriggle out of his grip, but it was like she wasn't even trying. "I thought you only liked to make guys miserable, Scourge." A voice said. Scourge looked to see it was Shadow who'd spoken, his arms crossed, glaring at him. "Oh, look, little Emo has come to save the day." It looked like Scourge was about to say more, maybe even turn it into a fight, when someone grabbed him from behind. "C'mon man, that's not cool." It had been Vector, the bus driver. (Heh, heh.) "I might have to write you up unless you stop messing with these two." He warned. Scourge groaned. "Whatever!" He turned to Amy and Shadow once more. "I'm not through with you two." And with that, Scourge marched up to the front of the bus. Vector winked, and went back up to drive. Everyone began talking again. Soon, Knuckles got in the bus, and sat in the seat Scourge had been in. He almost immediately began arguing with Rouge about the value of the Master Emerald. "We're here! Chaos High!" Vector shouted, stopping the bus. They were parked in front of a faded grey building with graffiti all over it. "Wow, this building is the picture of a good education." Rouge said sarcastically. Everyone laughed, and piled out of the bus. Sonic, Manic and Sonia were sitting on the front steps of the school, looking bored. Manic spotted them first. "Took ya long enough!" He said, tapping his newly acquired stop watch. Sonic stood up and went to bro-hug Tails. Amy slowed down, falling into step beside Shadow. "Thank you. For sticking up for me." Shadow shrugged. "Are you okay?" Amy nodded. "I guess though I think my wrist will be sore for a while." "Hey, faker!" Sonic shouted enthusiastically, stopping in front of him and holding his hand up for a high-five. Shadow walked away. Sonic then spotted Amy. "Hey, Ames!" _OH, so now he wants to talk to me?! _Amy tried to walk away. "Amy?" Sonic caught her left wrist. "Ow!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic let go immediately. "Amy...what happened on the bus?"

**I hope you liked chapter two!**


	3. Eavesdropping Isn't cool

**Yolo! I promise you guys this will be even better than chapter two! If it isn't, you can insult me as much as you want in your review! **

**Here goes!**

_Chapter three- Eavesdropping isn't cool_

Amy puts her wrist behind her back. "Nothing." Sonic turns to Shadow. The whole gang was quiet, watching the drama going down.

"Faker, what happened?" Sonic asks. Amy shakes her head fiercely, trying to get Shadow not to say anything.

But if he sees the gesture, he ignores it. He explains the whole bus endeavor-in detail- to Sonic. Sonic looks at Amy. "Are you okay?" Amy nods. "I'm fine." She says. But, Sonic obviously isn't satisfied with her short answer. "I'm going to have to speak with Scourge later."

"Speak to me about what?"

Everyone turns to see Scourge the hedgehog himself making his way over to the group. Sonic walks up to him fearlessly. "What do you think you're doing, messing with my friends!?"

Amy groans internally at the word. _Friends._

Scourge laughs. "What are you going to do about it, blue boy?" Sonic scowls at the nickname. "Nothing, for now. But if you mess with Am- any of my friends again, you're going to get it." Scourge leans into Sonic's face obnoxiously. "Is that a threat?" Sonic is about to answer, but the bell cuts him off. Sonic turns away. "Later." He makes his way back to the group. Amy sighs and goes into the building. She takes her panflit from the front desk. Her first class is math. She heads in the direction of her math room, ignoring Sonic calling her name.

"Amy! Come on! What class do you have!? Amyyyyy!" Sonic calls Amy's name again. He didn't understand why she was acting like this. It was like she was a whole different girl. He had no idea why he wanted her undivided attention. He should be happy she isn't glomping him! Right? It didn't feel right. Why did he almost say ''Amy" instead of "Any"? Sonic sighs and looks at his schedule. Math. "Nnnnnnnnnooooooo..." He groans as he begins walking down the hall.

Silver looks after Sonic for a second, then turns to Blaze. "What do you have?" He asks. Blaze looks at her schedule. "Um, bio. You?" Silver's stomach did a back flip. "Me, uh, too!" As they both walk toward their class, the others whistle and yell things like, "Go for it, Sil!" Making Silver blush madly. Blaze doesn't seem to notice.

Good thing for Silver.

Math class ...

"Crap! Why do I have a class with this faker!?" Shadow exclaims angrily, glaring at the blue hedgehog grinning before him. Unfortunately, the only seat left was next to him. Rather grudgingly, Shadow pops a squat next to Sonic. "You to look _ever _so cute together!" Tatiana the echidna teased, flipping her pink dreadlocks behind her shoulder. Sonic and Shadow both-in very different tones of voice- exclaim, "Shut up!"

The class snickers.

Sonic and Shadow both turn around in their seats and cross their arms.

More laughs. Sonic turns to Shadow. "Stop copying me, Faker!"

Shadow laughs. "Copy _you_?! You're dreaming, Faker!"

"You're the Faker!" (Sonic)

"Faker!" (Shadow)

"Faker!" (Sonic)

"Faker!" (Shadow)

**"FAKER!" **They both shout at the top of their lungs. The class is silent for a heartbeat, then bursts into a torrent of laughter and hysteria.

Well, except for one rose-pink hedgehog, who was smiling, yes, but otherwise too angry to even consider any other form of amusement at this sight. The two were still at it, arguing like Knuckles and Rouge when they were both in a bad mood.

The class continued to laugh. One girl had been taping the whole endeavor, starting from when they'd told Tatiana to shut up, and was planning to post it on YouTube.

"Ahem."

Everyone quiets immediately. A bluebird in a-ironically- red sweater vest with a blue and purple tie, who was evidently the math teacher, was standing in the front of the room.

"If all of that ruckus is done with, I'm Mr. Lot. I'll take attendence (I don't know much about the ways of high school, okay?) And then we'll get started. Miss Amelia Rossette?" Sonic's ears prick.

_**Isn't that Amy's full name?**_

"Here, sir. You can just call me Amy."

_**Aw, man, she saw all that ridiculous crap between me and Shadow! **_

_**Wait, why do I care?**_

_**'Because you like her.'**_

_**Who's that?!**_

**_'I'm your conscience. SpOoKy, right?'_**

**_Um, I guess. But, why would you think I like AMY!? She's a fangirl, for one, and for two, I'm kinda dating Sally!_**

**_ 'If you really hated her as much as you tell yourself you do, why do you get angry at Scourge-and anyone else who hurts her? Why don't you ever tell her off when she hugs you? You sir, have got it baaaad!'_**

**_Touche'. But, even if you were right, which you're not-_**

**_'Liar.'_**

**_Let me finish! -I'm with Sally. _**

**_'Excuses, excuses.'_**

**_SHUT UP!_**

"I said, 'Sonic The Hedgehog?'" Sonic is brought out of his reverie by Mr. Lot.

"Wha? Oh! Uh, Here." He exclaims, bringing his feet off of his desk as he noticed the teacher's eyes locked on them. The teacher continues where he left off.

"And, lastly, Shadow The Hedgehog?"

"Here." Shadow says simply, not adding, "Reporting for duty" or, "Ready for slaughter!" Like some of the other kids did. Sonic twists around in his seat to look at Amy. Her head was bent over a fat math book, and her thumb and forefinger were squeezing the bridge of her nose.

Sonic's phone vibrated.

He looked down at it to see a text from Shadow:

From: ChaosMasterShad

To: BlueSpeedstar09

Stop drooling over Rose and start reading. Your grades are utterly horrifying.

Sonic frowns.

To: ChaosMasterShad

From: BlueSpeedster09

They are not! They are utterly average. How do you know what my grades are, anyway!?

A text came in a few seconds later, but it wasn't from Shadow.

To: BlueSpeedstar09

From: TeacherLot56

Turn to page Three Hundred-Sixty-Eight.

Sonic gasped and quickly shut off his phone. Shadow did the same. Mr. Lot was smirking at them from over his own phone.

Sonic sighed and took out his math book.

Amy finished her work and very discreetly took out her phone. She had a text from Blaze:

From: PyroCatSol

To: RosePiko89

Hey, Amy. Bio is too boring to keep me entertained. Enjoying your class with Sonic?

She replies.

From: RosePiko89

To: PyroCatSol

Same with math. And, fine. He just got into a 'Faker' match with Shadow. I think someone's going to post it on YouTube after school. XD

Blaze answers quickly

From: PyroCatSol

To: RosePiko89

LOL

You know Sonic likes you, right? He would be with you if it weren't for that jerk Sally.

Amy didn't want to hear any lies.

From: RosePiko89

To: PyroCatSol

Yeah, right. I'm just a fangirl to him, nothing else. Anyway, I do agree with you on the fact that Sally is a jerk. If I wasn't such a coward I would tag team her right now.

Blaze replies too quickly, again. 'Man, that girl has fast thumbs!'

From: PyroCatSol

To: RosePiko89

Agreed. I'll happily do it with you. Maybe we can even get Rouge to team up! :)

Amy grins.

From: RosePiko89

To: PyroCatSol

Maybe. XD got to go, teacher is coming. TTYL!

... ... . . . ... ...

With ? . . .

_Tag team Sally, huh? Well, Sally doesn't seem to like that very much, you little pink freakshow._

Back with the nice people! In the hallway, after first period. . .

Silver glances at Blaze, who was talking with Amy, yet again.

**"****Just**_** tell her the truth, Silver! No ones gonna stop you."**_

Sonic's words from the last day of middle school when he was trying to confess his feelings to Blaze-without success- echo in his head.

**"I'll tell her soon, okay!? I can't right now!"**

He'd said, forgetting his elaborate plan in a second.

That "soon" thing, still is on effect, unfortunately.

"No, no, no, Knuckie, I believe you're getting the wrong idea. I'll just _borrow _the Master Emerald, and then-" Rouge's denial to Knuckles' accusation is cut off by Sally, who storms up to the group, snarling in anger.

"Tag team me, eh?" She walks straight up to Blaze and Amy. Blaze tries to speak.

"Sally, how do you know what we were-"

_POW!_

Sally punches her in the teeth, knocking her off balance and to the floor. Silver immediately rushed to help her up.

Sally then turns her glare to Amy.

She raises her fist.

"You Little Pink FREAK!" She screeches. "You'll PAY for threatening ME like that!"

She brings her fist down. Hard.

Again.

Again.

Blood splatters the floor.

"STOP IT!"

Again.

"I SAID..."

A hand appears on Sally's wrist.

"That's ENOUGH!"

**Who stopped Sally? How did she find out what Amy had tested? Why am I asking these questions when I have the answers? FOR SUSPENSE, OF COURSE! See you in chapter four! Bye!**


	4. Sonic Gang, Food Fight!

**I know it's been a while since any posting has happened to Chaos High, and I apologize. Thank you to Knuckles lover 1245 for formally asking me if you could be in it, and, not one to break a promise, she is in this chapter!**

_Chapter four- Sonic gang, food fight!_

Sally twisted her arm around, but the stranger grasping it didn't budge. She was a hedgehog with emerald green eyes that glared at Sally with hatred. She had brick red quills with black highlights here and there. Her clothes were casual enough- A red T-shirt, black jeans, and crimson running shoes. Her fur was mostly blood red, but you could see streaks of blue. She blew some quills out of her face.

"What," She began, "Are you doing to my friend?"

Sally couldn't speak. Sonic squinted at her... "Cousin Jasmine?" He asked. The girl turned to him. "Good of you to notice me, cous. Now," She turns back to Sally.

"What are you doing?" Sally gulps. "Umm..." Jasmine shakes her head. "Never mind. You're not worth my time." She throws Sally to the ground. Sally scrambles to her feet and runs off. Jasmine wipes her hands off on her pants and spins around to face the rest of the gang. She jerks her head at Amy, who is lying unconscious on the the floor. "She alright?" Blaze nods, explaining the situation.

Afterward, Jasmine frowns. "I always knew there was something wrong with that girl..." Silver helps Blaze and Amy to the nurses office, speaking shyly to Blaze about the biology lesson, most likely trying to get her mind off of the assault.

"So, uh, how long have you been in town?" Manic asked, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Well, a week, I guess. Nazo got me some round-trip plane tickets, and I've got till Friday, so I figured..." She shrugged. Everyone seemed to notice Nazo, who was leaning against the wall near Jasmine, for the first time. "Uh, hello."

"Hi..."

"Hey, Nazo..."

"Wazzup!" Some boys from Manic' s first period randomly ran through the halls, rock-and-roll signals handy. A fat dude in a black suit ran after, yelling, "SLOW DOWN SO I CAN GIVE YOU DETENTION!"

"Who..." Sonic begins.

"Is..." Tails continues.

_**"That!?"**_Jasmine finishes.

Nazo answers, shaking his head slowly. "The principal. His name is Dr. Amelet, but we call him Dr. Omelet." He snickers to himself.

"So," Jasmine grabbed Sonic, Manic and Sonia around the shoulders. "While I'm here and kicking, let's go have some fun!"

"But we have class..." Tails muttered, feeling left out.

"And I hate fun..." Shadow groaned.

"I can't ditch." Tikal muttered.

...

Most of the rest of the day went well after that. Amy only had a broken nose, and even that didn't seem so bad after she saw Jasmine. She was ecstatic. Blaze was fine, as far as she told anyone, but Silver kept close for the rest of the day. (They had most classes together.) Knuckles and Rouge fought, as usual, this time over what was the more useful skill: Flying or digging. (Unfortunatley, they do, too.) Yep, no more drama after that.

Well, until...

You see, it was a normal end-of-school afternoon. The group was waiting for the bus, griping about homework, arguing, etc., etc, when Scourge struck. Everyone heard a, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" And saw a girl run away into the crowd of teens. Scourge and his goons began to follow, but they caught sight of the group. Well, not they. Scourge. And not group. Sonic. Scourge walked up to the group with a gait that basically said: "I think I've got swag even though my brain is the size of a cashew."

Scourge was about to go up into Sonic's face when he spots Jasmine, and I swear he licks his lips. "Fresh meat." He mutters. "Hey, you!" He says louder. "Loser in training!"

Big mistake.

Jasmine' s pupils dilate. She looks at Scourge murderously. "What...Did you call me?"

"She's hard at hearing, too! I said: Los-er! L-o-s-e-r! Loser!"

_Bam!_

Scourge flies back into a big oak tree. "Son of a..." He swears. Sonic and the others have to restrain Jasmine from committing murder until the bus arrives.

...

Two days later...

The gang was really settling into their schedule. Things where going fine, no drama on the second day, and most of the third.

Why do I say most?

Two words:

Noodle. Day.

They were serving noodles for one of the food choices, and unfortunately, the idiot boys all loaded up on them. Despite the fact most of the food was pretty okay, these noodles were _disgusting. _Soon, a full blown food-fight was in swing.

Almost everyone was laughing and throwing the stuff.

Except for Shadow. Amy nudged him. "Come on, Shadow!" She said, dodging a clump of food. "Live a little!" Shadow was about to decline, but decided to join.

The guys-except for Shadow, who just lopped noodles at random people- targeted each other, laughing stupidly.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked up to see Dr. Amelet standing in the middle of the Cafe'. He snapped his fingers at Sonic, Manic, Tails, Silver, And Knuckles, who had started the food war.

"You, you, you, and you, my office. Now."

...

The punishment sucked. They were forced to pass out fliers for a beginning-of-school dance that was coming up on the 17th.

"Guys ask girls!" Manic griped. "Uncool!"

"That sucks rocks!" Sonic agreed. "Who am I going to ask?"

Everyone blinked.

Then burst into a roar of laughter.

"What?" Sonic demanded.

"As if you don't know! Amy, dude! We know you're gonna ask her." Silver explained.

Sonic, looking more purple than blue, yelled, "Yeah, right! And you're gonna ask Blaze!?"

Silver shut right up. "Uh..."

"And is Knuckles gonna ask Rouge?!"

"Err..."

Sonic stormed off. Manic chuckled. "Good thing I don't like anyone. I'm a man of steel."

Then he saw Elizabeth.

She was a hedgehog, with yellow fur that was tipped green. She had brick red eyes. Her quills were long in the front, short in the back. She was laughing, nudging her friend, who's head was buried in a notebook.

"W-who..." Manic stuttered.

"Elizabeth Teir. She and her friend just started here this year." Tails offered.

"Is she single?"

"Uh, I don't..."

"Never mind if she is or not, I have to ask her to the dance!"

Everyone laughed again.

"Ha!" Knuckles scoffed. "You don't even know her! Chances are you'll get slapped before you get the words out."

They were probably right. But he had to try.

**This is the start of the 'no more random' section! The story line will be a lot clearer now! See ya!**


	5. Sibling Brawl

Hi!** I know it's been a while, but I've decided to get off my butt and do something productive. So... just a warning, I SWEAR TO GOD I do not put myself in all of my fics. I didn't realize I was already as far as I was and I'm putting myself in this one today...(or not.)**

_Chapter 5 - Sibling Brawl_

_Days later - 6 days from the back-to-school dance..._

Somehow, days passed with no drama. None of the boys tried to ask the girls to the dance, as much as some of them- (Glances at Silver pointedly) wanted to. Oh, trust me, Silver tried many times, but, somehow, the hedgehog who almost beat the crap out of Sonic wasn't brave enough. Sonic was in the denial phase, and kept telling himself, "I'm with Sally! Amy's just my friend! I can't like her!" Though Sonic and Sally hadn't spoken since she went psycho on Amy and Blaze. Manic tried to catch Elizabeth so he could strike up a conversation, but there was never time.

Knuckles is an interesting case. He flirts with every girl he sees, (No joke) but is never seen near that girl again. The girls of the group were hoping someone would ask them, of course, but if you ask me, if those boys don't get a jump on it, someone else is going to get there first. Jasmine, unfortunately, had to go home, and over the weekend took a plane back home along with her boyfriend, Nazo, who was now going to stay with her.

Now, here's the point I'm getting at:

Let's just say there's a whiteboard marking every day that nothing bad happens to the gang in tally marks. Well, that whiteboard was wiped clean today, negative two. It was before school. The whole group had agreed to come early so they-

1: wouldn't be late for homeroom,

And 2: Could actually have time to talk.

Everyone met in the schoolyard, and everyone started talking at once:

"Its been so long since I've had a break!" (Tikal)

"Did you hear about that pop quiz we had in bio?" (Silver)

"Are you joining any clubs?" (Amy)

"I'm tired!" (Knuckles)

"Idiots..." (Shadow)

Eventually, everyone calmed down.

"So... what now?" Tails asked, looking around the empty lot. Everyone kind of went off into small groups then.

This is where it went... BAD.

Sonic and Manic began talking about the dance. Sonia watched nearby, having a sinking feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Who are you asking?" Manic asked.

"I don't know if I'm even going. You?"

"If I tell you that you'll just get all obnoxious. Like you always do."

"I am not obnoxious!"

"Uh, huh. And I'm not the color green."

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah, sure. Can we just change the subject?"

Sonic sighs. "Sure, okay. Um... How'd you do on that math quiz?"

"Aced it! Too easy. How did you do?"

"Er, B-."

"That ain't bad at all! I hear Scourge got a D-!"

"Heh. No, dude, seriously. You can tell me who you're asking. I won't tell."

"You don't even know her. Elizabeth Teir."

Sonic gasped. "DUDE!"

"What!?"

"I've seen her before! Everyone at school calls her 'The nutjob'. and her friend? That's Hannah. She's always reading and writing. Why would you like Elizabeth? She's a 1,000,000 on the geek scale!"

"I KNEW you would get like this!" Manic shoves Sonic and starts to storm away. Sonic stands. "Get like what? What have I done!?" Manic spun around. "Always judging me! No matter what i do, you always find a way to make ME seem like the idiot! YOU'RE always in the spotlight! I'm sick of it! I'm done with the criticism!"

"WHAT!? I'm your brother, man! Why would I-"

"You think you're better than everyone else! Everyone sees it! I bet that's why Amy stopped liking you! You're a CONCIETED JERK!"

(Me: Uh, oh...)

Sonic looked about ready to homing attack him to death, but Manic ran off before he could pounce. Sonia began to follow him"Let's just go." The group broke off, but the tenion was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Amy, Blaze, and Silver went after Sonic, who'd run off toward the school itself. You already know Sonia went after Manic, and Tikal and Tails went along, too.

...

With Manic...

"Concieted, ungrateful, idiotic..." Manic stormed through the school yard. People were beginning to arrive, and, seeing his downright murderous expression, parted to make room for Manic. His hands were fists at his sides. Manic didn't understand why Sonic always acted the way he did toward him. The hero of Mobius, the show-off jerk.

Sonic WAS a good person. He just let his fame get to him a lot.

''What are you looking so miffed about?'' It was Elizabeth.

''OH! Um, nothing. Elizabeth, right?''

''The one and only.''

''Heh.''

Elizabeth smiles. ''You are?''

''Manic. Manic the hedgehog.''

''Unique name for such a unique looking guy. Makes sense. Well, you obviously know who I am, and this is my friend Hannah.''

(SORRY!)

Hannah was a mostly black hedgehog with blue streaks through her quills, which reached to a little below her shoulders. Her eyes were blue. Her clothes surprised him. She wore a T-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. The words below the picture read ''READ OR DIE!'' She also wore dark blue jeans that looked a little baggy. Her shoes were dark blue with a red streak on the sides that also had a black streak through them. She looked up from a thick book.

''Hi.'' She said.

''Hey.'' Manic replied.

Elizabeth, grinned. ''Hey, you actually looked up! I thought you were hypnotized!''

Hannah smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. ''Hey, don't you go dissing the way of the book nerd.''

''Sing it, sister.'' They high-five. Elizabeth turned to Manic.

''Don't tell anyone, but we're kinda weird. I can... well... I can do this,'' She pokes him, and Manic feels a painful electric shock run through him.

''Ouch...'' He mutters.

''And Hannah can-''

Hannah beats her to it.

''I can read minds and use Chaos control.''

Manic blinks. ''Chaos control? Don't you need a Chaos Emerald for that?'' Hannah smiles and takes out the silver Chaos Emerald.

''Woah...'' Manic mutters, his thoughts jumping to Shadow. Suddenly, Elizabeth gasps. ''Uh-oh. This is worse than no enchiladas in the cafeteria! It's worse than the smell of gym socks! It's Scourge.'' Scourge was walking up to them, reeking of B.O. This dude seriously needed some antiperspirant. ''So, green freak! You've found your way to the nerd crew!''

Hannah bared her teeth slightly. ''At least I wear deoderant!''

Scourge growled. ''Shut up, book freak!'' Hannah hissed, but shrank back slightly. Elizabeth crossed her arms. ''What do you want, Scourge? And, hurry up, before your stench kills me.''

Scourge steps forward, and Elizabeth flinches. Scourge smirks. ''I thought so.'' Manic was beginning to get irritated. ''What'd you come for, dude? Don't you get tired of picking on girls all the time?''

''Naw, keeps me entertained. And, I came to make you wish you'd never crossed my path.''

''Heh, heh. Like you could. I may not be my brother-'' *Fists clench* ''But I'm not a first grader. I know how to fight.'' Scourge's eye twitched. ''Okay, smart guy. Meet me behind the school. Four o'clock.''

(I don't know why, but don't fights always occur at four?)

''Wouldn't miss it.'' Manic said, thinking, _As long as you promise to wear perfume. _

In his peripheral vision, Manic saw Hannah smirk. Oh, of course. Mind reader. Scourge walked away, the crowd parting before him like he was radioactive.

''That. Was. INCREDIBLE!'' Elizabeth exclaimed. Hannah nodded. ''That was pretty cool.'' Manic smiled. ''Trust me, I've dealt with much worse than a bratty, smelly teenager.'' He thought for a moment, then said, ''Hey, you two seem pretty chill. Wanna meet my friends?''

''Sure!'' Elizabeth grinned. ''Okay...'' Hannah said.

As they were walking back, they bumped into Tikal, Tails and Sonia. ''Manic! Oh, finally! We've been looking everywhere! C'mon, class is about to...'' Sonia trailed off, looking at Elizabeth and Hannah. ''Who are they?"' She asked. Manic introduced them. ''Hannah, Elizabeth, this is my sister, Sonia, and two of my friends, Tails and Tikal.''

''Hello.'' Tails greeted.

''Pleasure.'' Tikal said politely.

''Hey,'' Sonia said simply.

''Nice to meet you.'' Elizabeth said.

''Hi...'' Hannah muttered, instantly turning shy. She opened her book.

Tails read the front cover. ''Oh! I know that book! Where are you at?'' Hannah looked up. ''I've actually already read this. But, I'm on page three-hundred-sixty-eight.''

''Ah, where the chamber is pried open?''

''Of course.'' As they walked back, Tails and Hannah kept talking about books and such. Elizabeth kept pace with Manic, who was explaining how he'd bumped into them to Sonia and Tikal.

...

The group was happy to meet Elizabeth and Hannah, of course, welcoming them into the group. Sonic and Manic did not speak to each other. Amy invited Elizabeth and Hannah to sit with them at lunch, and they agreed. They were a little overwhelmed by the whole aspect of going from having one friend to a whole group. Manic planned to ask Elizabeth to the dance as soon as he got the nerve.

But, of course, there was still the lingering matter of the fight approaching.

Manic pushed the thought out of his head. Later. Four o'clock to be exact.

**And...FINISH! Spoiler alert: Next chapter will be the fight, and some other stuff... *Grins evilly* Okay bye!**


	6. Sonic Taking Tap? Manic and a Sharpy?

**Hi, dudes and dudets! I finally got the inspiration to do this chapter! Yay! Alright, here goes! *Takes deep breath* NOW!**

_** Chapter six- Sonic Taking Tap? Manic and a Sharpy?**_

_Later..._

Sonic was having a bad day. First he gets in a major fight with his only brother, who, mind you, STILL isn't talking to him, and now this. What did he do to deserve this? Was there some force working to make him miserable? If that's the case, Sonic wanted to find this force and smack it.

He was leaving first period, staring at his pop quiz grade. He'd gotten an A- this time, not too shabby. But he really did hate math. Suddenly he spotted Amy. Despite the fact that they had the same first period, she somehow always managed to get to her locker first. And HE was supposed to be the fast one!

''Hey, Ames.'' He said casually, leaning against the locker next to her.

Amy barely looked up. ''Hi, Sonic.'' It was stupid, but this irritated him. What happened to the girl who used to chase him all the time? Who used to make up stupid nicknames for him that he'd secretly liked? Had she gone on vacation? If so, when would she be back? He hoped it would be by tomorrow. Why? Don't ask.

''Do you have a date for the dance yet?'' He asked, smiling.

''No, why?'' She answered, shutting her locker and turning to face him. Her jade eyes searched him intently.

''Well, er, if you wanted, I think Sally would let me take you, you know, so you wouldn't feel left out...'' He internally groaned. _Smooth, Sonic. You are a chick magnet._

But Amy smiled in amusement. ''No, that's fine. I'll manage. And, anyway, I know you don't want to be seen with a fangirl like me. I might not even go. It's hard to find a guy who can dance these days.'' She turned away and went toward biology class: Her second period. Sonic felt like he'd been shot.

_''No, that's fine. I'll manage.''_

''What?!'' He said aloud, utterly shocked.

''Dude, you've been shot down. It's not that hard to process.'' He spun around to see it was Hannah who spoke, shutting her locker.

''Wha-?"

"I follow interesting thought climates a lot. And, uh, you're standing by my locker."

"Oh..."

"Well, see ya at lunch."

She walked away. That girl creeped Sonic out. She was REALLY smart, and coupled with the mind reading thing, well, she pretty much knew everything. Freaky. "I heard that!" Hannah shouted from down the hall.

Creepy.

He ran over the conversation with Amy.

_"I might not even go. It's hard to find a guy who can dance these days."_

_"Dance these days."_

**Dance!**

Maybe that's what he needed. Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was he thinking? He had a GIRLFRIEND. But... They hadn't spoken in a while, so it was like they were on a... a break! So... Where to find a good dance class?

He then saw a sign.

**Need an extra-curricular activity? Wanna stop being so fidgety**

**With your feet? Sign up for tap classes now!**

**(First class-Tuesday.)**

Tap dancing was cool, right?

...

_Ri-I-I-I-ing! Ri-I-I-I-ing! _The bell echoed through the halls for lunch. The students burst out of classes. Amy and Blaze came out of English.

"Okay, okay. Silver did WHAT!?" Amy asks, laughing.

"He looked over at me. I asked him why he was staring at me, and his face got beet red. He said "Oh! Just seeing if the...lighting is good...and-" He then proceeded to fall out of his chair! It was hysterical!"

They laugh.

The lunch room was loud, of course, and the gang didn't help that status. Hannah was sandwiched between Shadow and Elizabeth. Shadow payed the two new gang members-(Heh)- No attention. Though he did get interested when his chaos emerald began reacting to Hannah's.

"What-" Hannah took out her emerald at the same time he took out his.

"You can use chaos control?" He asked.

"Yes. I assume you can as well?"

Shadow nods, thinking, _Well, this day has taken a rather interesting turn..._

Hannah mutters, "It certainly has..." And turns away. Shadow wonders if he had heard that right. (He wasn't listening when Manic explained her powers :S)

...

School ended way to soon. Manic still had about an hour before four O'clock, so he might as well lounge around home. Or... Even better! Manic walks straight to the children's park from school. He swings himself up on top of the swing set, where a comic book rested, the pages on either side of the top bar. He picked it up. He hadn't been here since he was eleven, but he needed the relief.

He'd come here ever since he'd been able to get up here. But he usually only came up when he was stressed out. The park was always relatively empty.

...

One hour later...*Ulp*

The school was dead. No teachers. Certainly no students. Well, except for a few. Scourge, Manic, and two of Scourge's goons.

"So, you showed." Scourge greeted.

"Why wouldn't I? I do wish you'd brought more people to witness your epic fail, though."

Scourge gritted his teeth. "Cocky. Just like another hedgehog I hate. Isabelle! Say the rules."

A girl who looked about ten came forward. She had pink quills that waved around her shoulders, a sparkly dress, and blue eyes just like Hannah's.

"Y-y-y-yes, Scourge! Um, all biting, pinching, quill-pulling and powers are allowed. No maiming or killing-"

Scourge shot her a glare. She yelped.

"Unless y-you feel like it, of course!" She said hastily.

Scourge shoved her back. "Now go back to your freakish mind-freak of a sister."

Isabelle scurried away. Scourge sent a fist toward Manic's face. Manic grabbed his wrist and judo-flipped him on his back. Scourge recovered quickly, and sent a foot into Manic's chest. He flew back into the brick wall and shook his head, trying to get his bearings. Scourge wasn't the kind of guy to want to defend himself. That would seem "Weak" in his book. Suddenly Scourge was there, punching him over and in the face. Manic rolled away, flipping onto his feet and crossing his arms in front of him in a defensive gesture.

Scourge smirked and tried to hit him in the torso, but Manic moved his arms down quickly, blocking. It went on like that, until Scourge began to get mad. He grabbed Manic's wrists.

BIG mistake.

Manic tripped Scourge with a sweep of his foot and hit one of Scourge's pressure points. He then proceeded to take out a sharpy marker. He grinned evily.

**Uh oh, Manic's got a marker and an unconscious Scourge! You know what that means!**


End file.
